


Oh Bloody Night

by SassyLassy



Series: Miracle Pie House Side Stories [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Humanstuck, blood warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat Vantas finds Gamzee Makara on his door step late one night. This is not the thing that is out of place here. The thing that is, is all of the blood. This one is pretty dang short in comparison to my other works, enjoy the tiny bite sized fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Bloody Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! While this piece works wonderfully as a one-of story to help bind the ties between Gamzee and Karkat, it is also the small prequel as to the events that ultimately end up taking place in my other story, Miracle Pie House. Check my works to see the story if you're at all interested!

Karkat.

_Find Karkat._

It was the endless, repetitive statement repeating again, and again within Gamzee's screaming, blurred brain. He felt the stinging pain of the wound in his gut, as well as the spreading warmth of his blood as it pooled and stained his clothing. Even with his own body fluids slowly seeping from his poor bag of a body, Gamzee's brain's first thought was nothing but Karkat.

The red head with parents who sounded like they had stepped out of Faulty Towers and Monty Python. The kid who had grumpily shared a cheese sandwich with him on their first day of school together because Gamzee had accidentally left his lunch in his brother's bag instead.

Even now, at his worse, with pain ricocheting throughout his body, mind and soul, Karkat was a goal to strive towards. He had to get there, he had to see his friend. Karkat could fix it, he could fix everything. From bruises, to heart ache, and missed homework. The guy had literally given Gamzee the shirt off his back on more than one occasion, at least in hopes of covering any dangling bits that nobody else wanted or needed to see.

Just how his mind had found its way to Karkats doorstep was all in itself a miracle. That he had staggered, trailing blood with every step, and tripped his way to the apartment complex where his friend lived. He had remembered what number was Karkat's, and had held a blood stained finger against the button which would buzz at Karkat's door until he finally answered.

"What the Hell," Karkat's voice came finally over the intercom, buzzing and choppy due to the static. "Who the fuck is this if it's another drunkard I'm coming down there--"

"Karkat," Gamzee's voice felt so small, weak and pathetic as well as lost. Like somebody who had been dropped down a deep, dark well. "K-Karkat it." he swallowed, but only coughed, spluttering up blood which ran down his jaw to stain his already ruined shirt. "Itsch me."

"Gamzee what the fuck, what are you doing it's two in the bloody morning." not like Karkat had been asleep, though. Ah, the joys of insomnia. His apartment was a organized mess of books, dvds, and his poor plotted plants which looked very under watered. However his pet hermit crab seemed pretty content in himself, sleeping away in his little glass tank.

"...Gamzee?" Karkat asked; since there was no answer from the other. Had he passed out? Had he come to his door drunk off his ass, hoping for a place to crash for the night? Last time that had happened, Gamzee had gotten vomit all over his couch and carpet. He swore he could still smell the bile and alcohol whenever he sat on that couch. "GAMZEE?" he shouted but, again, got no answer. "Jesus Fucking Christ I swear to God I am going to murder him," he grumbled to himself as he pulled on his slippers and headed down the lift to the lobby.

But when he reached the entrance way what he saw was not what he was expecting. Sure, there was Gamzee, actually laying on the floor but the blood. Holy shit there was blood everywhere; on the intercom, on the door where Gamzee had obviously feebly tried to push his way in but had found it locked. 

Karkat was pretty sure the voice he heard was his own. He was screaming Gamzee's name, asking about the blood, all while throwing the door open and bending down to his friend who looked like he was dead already. Now, Gamzee already looked a little dead lately, dark circles beneath his eyes and looking tired, as well as sickly but this was beyond anything. All the colour in his face was gone, blood stained his face, his shirt and jeans. His hands looked like he'd just dipped them into buckets of thick, red paint.

He couldn't wait for any ambulance, that much he could tell. So, somehow Karkat found strength to lift his friend from the floor and carry/drag him to his car which was parked near by. Gamzee was laid out in the back seat, where Karkat pushed his jacket over the wound, trying to stop the blood before he got into the car and drove like a literal maniac to the nearest hospital which was only a few minutes away. Thank Christ for living in the city.

He just hoped Gamzee would survive the night.


End file.
